Broken Storm
by Kaichusarus
Summary: When a fire destroyed everything she loved, she changed, from her energetic self to a ice beauty. The only thing she cared about was her pokemon, but she never expected to fall in love with a cold man, during a dangerous storm, which forced them to meet


The Broken Fire

Chapter 1 – Starting over

The fire destroyed everything I had…even my family. Before the destructive fire, I had a mom, who acted more like a sister, a father, who spent most of his time at bars getting drunk, and a older brother, who was never home, because he was a trainer.

I was only seven years old when my life changed forever. The only thing that I was able to leave with was a 3 pokeballs, which held my first pokemon. Now, my family is only made up of my protective Chimchar, calm and collected Eevee, and my hyper Ralts. They all I have left, but they won't be all I have. The only thing keeping me going is my pokemon and my brother's dream.

**Flashback**

"_Brother, what is your dream?" I asked him on his 11__th__ birthday._

"_I want to become the Champion, the best trainer in the world." He replied with great excitement. _

"_Really, that's a cool dream." I stated with a smile._

"_How about you, what's your dream?" He asked looking at me with a smile._

"_I want to have pokemon that love me for me. If they want to participate in either gym battles or contests, I'll let them, because I want them to be happy."_

"_So you want to give you pokemon a choice of what they want to do, no matter what it is?"_

"_Yes." I started. "Pokemon should __love what they do, they shouldn't have to do whatever their trainer says. They should have some freedom."_

"_That's true, that's a good dream, Sis. I'm proud."_

"_Thanks __**Taiyou."**_

"_No problem. All right munchkin, how about we get some food." _

"_Yes, I'm starving." I replied excitedly, making my brother smile and laugh._

**End Flashback**

When I turned 16, I finally found a permanent foster home…for good, I hope. It's not that my other foster homes sucked, they were okay, but they just weren't home. But this foster home was as close as I was ever going to get to a real home. My foster mom was cool, a little crazy, but cool. She says that I can have as many pokemon as I wanted. You see, she lives at a ranch, so my pokemon will have as much room as they needed.

And the best part is that I've been here for two years, and she still wants to keep me.

Technically, we don't live in a town; we are a few miles north of Celestic Town. We have a lot of trainers who stay because they didn't prepare enough for the cold weather, or thought they were tough enough to head all the way to Snowpoint City. For some reason where we live, there is no snow. It gets a little chilly at night.

---

"Food Time!" I yelled trying to get my pokemons attention. Last time I counted I had thirty pokemon, and I love them all.

Once most of them arrived, I made sure they were all happy, and then I gave the water pokemon, who are confined to their pool, their food. When I was about to walk away, I felt a tug on my skirt. I looked and saw my Absol sitting there.

"What's wrong?" I asked. My reply was him putting his head toward the sky, as if to warn me.

"Is there a storm coming?" I replied and answered with a nod. As if on cue, it started to rain, I looked toward the mountains and saw an extremely dangerous looking cloud coming toward us.

I ran toward the house, after telling the pokemon to go into the greenhouse. Once I arrived at the house, I called the pokecenter in Celestic Town, warning them and getting in contact with Martha, my foster mother.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Martha, are you there?"_

"_Yes Love. What do you need?"_

"_There is a storm coming."_

"_Is it that bad that you have to warn me?" She asked confused._

"_Yes, its making Absol worry and he won't calm down."_

"_Oh my. That's bad."_

"_What should I do?"_

"_Get all the pokemon inside..."_

"_Already done." I interrupted her._

"_And get some fire wood for the fireplace. You may also want to send a few pokemon into the forest to find any travelers; they won't be able to see the storm coming with all the trees in the way."_

"_Okay, I was planning to do that as soon as I got finished talking to you."_

"_Be careful, and I'll head back when the storm clears."_

"_No, I'll feel better if I go get you." I stated. "I'll meet you at the pokecenter, okay."_

"_Fine, I'll wait till you get here. Talk to you later." She stated and hung up the phone._

_I walked into the greenhouse and went to get a few pokemon to send out. "Espeon and Absol," I started. "Can you two go into the forest and see if you can find anyone, then bring them here, please." I was replied with two nods and then they both ran out. _

"_Okay, Ambipom and Metagross, now I need some fire wood, so let's get to work. Now, you know the rules during a storm, all fire pokemon are to stay inside the greenhouse…I'll be back soon with some food." I stated walking into the house._

**END FLASHBACK**

**WITH ABSOL AND ESPEON**

We kept running looking for anyone that was in the forest. So far we haven't discovered anything.

"There's a person leaning against the tree ahead." Espeon said running faster.

"Okay good, let's go get them." I replied, glad that my master sent a psychic pokemon with me. Once we arrived at the tree, there was a man about the age of our master, maybe a little older. He had purple hair, and he looked completely soaked. When we walked closer we noticed he was a sleep.

"Stay here." She said to me, and knowing the rules I listened to my mate. I guess this is what happens when a pokemon falls in love.

She walked right up to him and nudged his arm. He slowly woke quickly, his hand moving toward his pokeballs. Feeling that my mate was in trouble, I started to growl at the purple haired man. But she looked back at me and shook her head. Using her psychic powers she started to talk to the man.

"Calm yourself." She started. "We were sent here by our master to get anyone out of this storm before it gets worse. Will you come with us?"

And he replied with a nod.

"What is your name?" She continued.

"Paul." He replied out loud. I allowed him to get on my back, so we can get back quicker.

**PAUL POV**

I continued to ride on the back of the Absol, wondering how he was able to carry me so effortlessly. After an hour of riding on the back of him, I noticed a large farm on the top of a hill. Once we got closer to the farm house, I noticed it had a large glass dome attached to the back of the building. Once we arrived to the building, they took me to the entrance of the dome.

I opened the door and both pokemon entered. When the two pokemon noticed that I didn't enter the building, the Espeon nodded her head to come in.

Once I entered the building, I followed the two pokemon into a clearing in the trees. It looked like the dome was a forest. In the clearing I saw all kinds of pokemon, some were not found in the Sinnoh region. There was an Ampharos, a Meganium, a Houndoom and even a Lapras, which was resting in a large pond.

After watching the pokemon for a while a white cloth covered my face. I removed it and noticed it was a warm towel. I looked behind me and noticed a girl…a beautiful girl.


End file.
